Toilets in general have existed for an extremely long period of time and many varieties and options have been suggested and taught within the known prior art. For example, some varieties include macerators, foul air evacuation means, improved water conservation means, automatic cleansing means, etc. All of which have proven to be most useful but each have inherent disadvantages and drawbacks that the present invention recognizes, addresses and resolves in a manner heretofore not taught within the known prior art.
Within the prior art, most toilets that include macerators or the like are specifically designed for use within toilet facilities located on marine vessels, motor homes, and the like. The general purpose of which is to macerate waste materials from the toilet so as to facilitate disposal thereafter before being deposited into the water or other disposal site. Thus reducing unsightly debris or pollution associated therewith. However, it would be advantageous to provide an improved toilet having a waste destruction apparatus that is usable with any conventional toilet so as to destroy any debris being deposited therein. For example, there are many items that are sometimes deposited into a toilet including diapers, sanitary napkins, tampons, ostomy bags, etc. and such items most often cause clogging of the system. More importantly such items are very unsanitary and if not properly disposed of can easily cause diseases and the like. Therefore it is very important to have an environmentally safe and friendly means for proper disposal thereof and which heretofore has not been successfully achieved.
Furthermore, within the known prior art there have been numerous attempts to provide foul air evacuation means, as foul air associated with most toilet facilities is a real problem that must be addressed and resolved. Such prior art attempts include extremely complicated systems and are not cost effective or truly functional. Within such systems the toilet facility must be modified including additional piping, electricity outlets, venting, expensive blowers, filters, motors, etc. More importantly such systems heretofore all exhaust the foul odors outwardly from within the toilet facility into the outside air. This is truly not advantageous as such foul air often contains bacteria and microorganisms that are air-bourn and can easily cause serious infection and diseases. Therefore this is clearly not a safe or acceptable manner for foul air evacuation and such systems must be recognized, addressed and eliminated from use for environmental safety and health reasons.
Still further disadvantages and drawbacks associated with the prior art include the fact that none are functional for use by large and/or handicapped individuals as none are variable in size, height and/or adjustable for use by various users having unique needs. Also, none of the prior art toilets address, recognize and/or resolve issues associated with users having specific needs such as ostomy patients and the like.